narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sekki (Fire)
Background Sekki is a shinobi from Iwagakure. Personality He possesses a very arrogant side. He jumps to conclusions, He also appears to be rather controlling, trying to remove Koharu and Hanako from their booth even though they were already sitting there. Appearance Abilities Sekki is described as an elite shinobi and a strategist who gives off a slovenly impression to throw his enemies off guard. Part I Chunin-Exam Arc Before the first exam, some of the genin go eat. Sekki (Fire) and his team from Iwagakure try to push Koharu and Hanako out of their booth, because Ryoto isn't with them. Even after Ryoto arrives, tension arises between them, but they're stopped by Jōnin that were close by. Team 3 (Satoru) is stunned to find that they are only three of over a hundred genin looking to become chūnin. They mingle with the members of Team 5 and Team 1, members of the same Academy graduating class, but the fact remains that they are mere rookies in comparison to the other examinees. Team 3 (Satoru) are befriended by Sekki (Fire), who gives them advice and intel on the exams and its participants. Although this is meant to intimidate them, None of them get intimidated Ryoto (Fire) states that they will defeat all of them. Revealing that the first phase of the exams will be a Mind test. Each applicant team is given a stack of coins, valued at about 80,000 ryo (a B-rank mission's worth of pay. After being explained to that the money involved is the equivalent of the type of pay they might get for completing missions as a chunin, the genin are allowed to choose; take the test and risk failure plus losing the money, or walk away with the money and be guaranteed failure. This part of the test determines whether or not the prospectives are willing to put the welfare of their village ahead of their own personal desires. Team 3 (Satoru) decides to take the test. Team 1 (Fire), Team 5 (Fire) also decide to do the same. Some teams decide to take the money. Sekki debates but decides to take the test. He passed the first round. During the second exam, While hiding under a tree, Hanako (Fire), Koharu (Fire) and Ryoto (Fire) even though severely sleep-deprived. Alerted from a daze by a squirrel, Hanako quickly wards it off with a kunai, ignorant to the fact that Sekki (Fire) had sent the squirrel there with an explosive tag on its back. While en route to find a puzzle piece, Choseki (Fire) stops on a building roof, he spots a squirrel with an explosive tag on its back, and saves it before destroying the explosive tag. Sekki (Fire) and his squad come out of hiding and challenge Koharu, but Hanako, prepared to defend her comrades, sets off several traps at the enemy shinobi. Unfortunately, Sekki manages to destroy the trap with ease, and shortly after that makes a remark about how Hanako has no right to be a ninja. Ryoto uses his brute strength to pull up an underground root to block an incoming attack by Sekki. Hanako tries to take him on, Koharu tells her to stand down, citing that they are too equal in strength and that a fight would only become an inconvenience. As he would not have these same problems, he attacks Sekki. Seeing Koharu's Sharingan, Sekki instructs his teammates to shut their eyes since they are no match for him. Koharu uses Genjutsu: Sharingan on Sekki, who just barely endures the attack. Struggling to remain standing. Trivia *